In collaboration with the Centre Regional de Medecine Traditionnelle in Bandiagara Mali, this longitudinal project investigates how migration for work and other socio-environmental factors affect psychological functioning, mental and physical health as well as the nature of AIDS-related attitudes and behaviors, in the Dogon (primarily farmers), Fulani (primarily herders) and Bozo (primarily fishermen) ethnic groups. It involves an interview of a representative sample of 1002 rural Malians. The three-pronged protocol reflects the two units' joint and individual concerns. One prong is the test of the generalizability to rural Mali of the SSES findings in industrially developed societies that doing self-directed and substantively complex work leads to more self-directed and autonomous orientations and more effective intellectual functioning. The second prong is an examination of the consequences for mental health of stressful occupational conditions, including migration for work. The third prong is the examination of the effects of a) migration for work and of b) cultural and socioenvironmental factors on AIDS-related knowledge, attitudes and behaviors. The first wave of data collection was conducted in 1996/1997. This year, we collected approximately two-thirds of the data for the second wave of this study.